Yukkuri Mami
Overview A Yukkuri Mami is a rare type of yukkuri based on Mami Tomoe, a character from Puella Magi Madoka Magica as opposed to a Touhou or Seihou character. Yukkuri Mami were presumably created when the yukkuri phenomenon met the beheaded Mami phenomenon. Their filling is cheesecake and their accessory is a hat, especially the Soul Gem portion. Yukkuri Mami are not recommended for abuse, due to their ability to summon single-shot muskets which they will fire, usually shouting "Tiro Finale it Easy!" along with it. They are very fond of sweets. Some Yukkuri Mami are capable of summoning small lengths of yellow ribbon to use as appendages or tools, mostly for ease of aiming and firing a musket. Behavior Yukkuri Mami believe themselves to be the head of the actual Mami Tomoe and thus get along very well with other such yukkuri, like Sekibanki, due to them both believing themselves to be heads and not manjuu. Yukkuri Mami are protective of other yukkuri, believing themselves to be magical girls who must protect the innocent, and will use their summoned muskets against those who attempt to harm them. Yukkuri Mami suffer accessory loss differently than other yukkuri and will either die instantly or become completely insane upon removal of the Soul Gem accessory portion. Yukkuri Mami are capable of holding their soul gem accessories in egg form as opposed to accessory, which removes the hat portion of their accessory. Should they become insane, they will rapidly attempt to find a "replacement soul" and will attempt to rob other yukkuri of their accessories and wearing one, claiming absurd things about souls. Yukkuri Mami usually target Yukkuri Marisa and Yukkuri Alice above other yukkuri because most Yukkuri Mami believe them to be the kind of witches magical girls must kill for their grief seeds. Fights between the them, however, usually end in a stalemate, or the Mami losing entirely should a Yukkuri Shanghai be the result of the targeted Marisas and Alices and in the same area. Yukkuri killed by a Yukkuri Mami usually have their accessories stored in small pointed containers with a spherical area for storing the accessory referred to as "Mister Grief Seed". Yukkuri Mami are capable of healing themselves to some extent by applying orange juice to their soul gem accessory or "Mister Grief Seeds" instead of their body. Should the Soul Gem accessory of a Yukkuri Mami be removed, the yukkuri in question will attempt to acquire an accessory stored in a Mister Grief Seed and don it, and resume acting like a normal Yukkuri Mami but with an alternate accessory, occasionally acting like the yukkuri the accessory was taken from. Other Yukkuri do not treat a Yukkuri Mami with a replacement accessory from a Mister Grief Seed as without an accessory, but will usually refer to them as the "odd looking yukkuri" as opposed to a Mami. It is unknown if Mister Grief Seeds mask the 'death stench' of an accessory taken from the recently deceased or it is covered up by the cheesecake scent of the Yukkuri Mami instead. These yukkuri apparently hate being "alone", and will constantly try to seek the company of other yukkuri. Relationship with other Yukkuri As mentioned above, Marisa and Alices do not have a fond relationship with Mamis, due to them constantly trying to harm them. On occasion, a Patchouli or Byakuren will also be targeted by a Mami while not insane, due to their more actual magical capability. Other yukkuri seem to not mind them or become annoyed with their odd antics, usually snickering behind a Mami's back at its belief it's a magic girl. Speech *Tiro Finale it Easy! Trivia *Yukkuri Ghosts seem to have a similar ability to Mamis, in the sense both can use firearms. But where as Mamis summon their weapons, Ghosts seem to be able to use real firearms. Category:Other Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica